What’s meant to be?
by dogbertcarroll
Summary: Is Akane really the one? AU, Planned xover with Tenchi Rated M for future events.
1. The confusing bit

Disclaimer: I claim nothing. I'm so broke suing me will actually improve my financial situation. So on second thought I claim everything. I knew having a god complex would come in handy for something. *grin*  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Don't sue me please. I mean it. Seriously. I'm broker then you would believe possible and I'm not making any money doing this either.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
In a field three sisters move with unearthly grace as they sing while tending the trees. Their voices carry softly through the field harmonizing with the wind through the leaves and branches.  
  
Dressed in a midnight black robe with the hood pulled back letting her long white hair stream in a breeze that ruffles her robe and seems to effect none but her; the eldest of the sisters wields a silver sickle with her left hand. Her speed is such that the swing is never seen, just her arm resting and the fruit falling into her waiting hand.  
  
Each fruit is flawed in some way. One is spotted and pale while another is dried and dark. Each she treats equally, a confirming glance with the pits of darkness that are her eyes and a hand sliding it gently into the recesses of her robe.  
  
She pauses at an overly large apple hanging off a branch. Her song falters and fails as she examines the strange fruit. The others approach to see what has stopped THE WORK.  
  
The middle sister in her grey homespun robe plucks the apple and gently holds it up for examination with her right hand. The basket on her left arm forgotten for the moment, as she takes in the nature of this singular item. A bright red apple curved around a dark blue almost black apple which in turn curves around the red, a yin/yang symbol of sorts. It glows softly in her hand, two apples and yet one at the same time. She runs her fingers through her graying hair clearly perplexed.  
  
"Well this is a hell of a thing, isn't it?" The eldest says, a trace of cockney accent leaking through her leaden tones.  
  
The two turn to the third who is wearing a pair of hip hugging white jean cut offs and a blue tank top; going against the whole robe theme. She is still humming under her breath as she swings her hips, moving to music only she can hear. Her long blond hair shines in the sun as she smiles, gazing at the apple through eyes that softly glow in ever changing colors.  
  
The middle sister reaches out with her free hand and pulls the headphones off her head. "Will you stop that!" She says in a commanding tone that little boys the world over know by heart. Music blares briefly disturbing the scene as she clicks off the walkman. "I keep telling you. If you are going to play music out here at least use a stereo so we can all hear it."  
  
"You never want to listen to what I want to hear." She replies her voice promising giggles in the near future. As promised she giggles. Seeing that her sisters are going to be difficult she taps her teeth with the handle of her pollen brush while gauging their mood.  
  
Maiden "So what's the problem again?"  
  
Crone "What did you do to this one?"  
  
Maiden "What makes you think I did something to it?"  
  
Mother "Are you going to play dumb again?"  
  
Maiden "Play?"  
  
Mother "You know very well that making gods is no longer permitted."  
  
Maiden "Well its hardly a full fledged god is it? Look at it. It's more of a demi- no a semi-god. That's hardly against the rules."  
  
Mother "It's against the spirit of the rules and it's the spirit that matters."  
  
Crone "You measure and I cut."  
  
Mother "Is there enough to separate into two?  
  
Crone "Won't know until we try."  
  
Mother "You're right of course. By the looks of things it may just be enough but they aren't exactly going to be well balanced. One is going to be extremely easy to anger and the other one is going to be forgiving to a suicidal extreme."  
  
Crone "She makes our jobs interesting. I hate interesting. Let's just get her cable TV. It should keep her occupied and out of trouble for a couple of millennium at the least."  
  
Mother "Maybe. Lets see what kind of service pack they have available for our area first."  
  
The two elder sisters wander off leaving the youngest hiding a smile as they walk away. A questioning bluurrrt noise comes from near her feet. She reaches down and absently strokes a grey cat. "It's done. They fall for the same trick time and time again." The cat purrs as she rubs against the maidens legs.  
  
AN: R&R please and if you don't like it and have nothing constructive to say don't bother reviewing it. Characters may seem OOC to you but as this is AU scenario they aren't. The only Cannon I follow is the one I point. Most should be recognizable but there will be some fairly obvious changes. If you disagree explain why. Take good notes. You will be tested. Yes the resemblance to a script of this chapter is intentional. 


	2. A little foreshadowing

Disclaimer: I dis your claim. Its mine all mine!!!!! Hahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Taking me to court and suing me will be more trouble then its worth. Trust me on this. I have no money. I'm making no money from this and I will claim permanent insanity if put on the stand.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The water leached the heat from her body as it slowly pulled her down. Panicking yet unable to move she tried to call out to the one person she needed more then any other. His absence was a physical ache, weakening her. Not a breath crosses her lips as she sinks deeper into the pool just a final failing thought /Broth..."/.  
  
Cold water sloshed across her as she awoke and felt a familiar surge of anger. "What in the hell do you think you're doing pops? I told you, I'm tired of being woken up with a face full of water every morning!"  
  
"You're getting soft boy. I shouldn't be able to sneak up on you. Even when you're sleeping you should be able to sense me and defend yourself. Looks like I'm going to have to train you even harder!" The older man sprang at her, right foot extended towards her temple.  
  
"That's it, I'm going to pound you into next week!" She yelled, grabbing the oncoming foot and tossing him out the window. A loud splash was heard as the redhead sprang out the window after her foe.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nabiki grinned slightly at the sounds of splashing from the koi pond outside. "Does he ever miss a morning? You would think he actually enjoys having Ranma wipe the floor with him every AM."  
  
Kasumi smiled as she stirred something in a pot on the stove. "The only time Mr. Satome misses waking Ranma is when Akane wakes him first. Even if he's been out with father and comes in late, he wakes at the same time every morning."  
  
"How do you know?" asked Nabiki, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"He asked for me to make sure he has a bucket of cold water every morning when he wakes to splash Ranma with. "  
  
"You mean you're a part of this madness?"  
  
"He said it was very important that Ranma continues his training uninterrupted." She smiled brightly, " I think Ranma would miss it if he stopped. I heard Ranma muttering abought water just before he splashed him last week."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Akane straightened her uniform a little, tugging at the shoulders and thrusting her chest out at the mirror. /Why does he always call me a tomboy? I may not be built like Shampoo but it's not like I'm flat chested either. Damn hussy! They probably aren't even real. If she didn't have all that martial arts training the amazons go through, she would probably spend most of her life falling on her face./ "or flat on her back." She muttered under her breath, wondering for a moment if there was such a thing as 'spring of drowned big breasted bimbo' before dismissing the idea since Shampoo already had a curse. /Although it would explain a lot . . ./  
  
Nabiki called up the stairs. "Akane I'm off to school. You should grab Ranma and have some breakfast soon if you don't want to be late."  
  
"Ok. Thanks Nabiki!" Akane grabbed her bookbag and rushed down the stairs. Tossing it on the table she opened the back door and paused for a moment watching Ranma and Genma spar.  
  
She felt a brief pang of jealousy at seeing Ranma in his female form. /He's better then me at martial arts and is cuter to boot. I know it's a curse and not his fault, but the only real magic I see is how she keeps her breasts from sagging when she spends so much time bouncing around and never wearing a bra./  
  
A brief surge of something she couldn't (or possibly wouldn't) identify came over her as she watched Ranma move. Her white undershirt was soaked with water making her shirt transparent. Her nipples stood out in the cold morning air as she rebounded off the wall, legs gracefully arching into a kick that knocked the panda back a few feet and left no doubt in the viewers mind that she was a natural red head from the gap in her loose boxers.  
  
"Ranma come on we are going to be late if you don't hurry up!" She yelled irritatably from the door. /Damn pervert. I swear she gets a kick from flashing everyone./  
  
Ranma could tell she was annoyed with him, but it wasn't like it was his fault. His father did this every day. If it were up to him, he'd elect to do without the morning spar and get a chance to actually eat breakfast rather then wolfing it down and rushing out the door. Ducking under a furred paw, he swept the legs out from under his father and fought a brief urge to hit him with a ki blast while he was down, instead electing to stomp his head into the dirt. "I'll be in, in a minute." He yelled.  
  
Genma took advantage of the brief distraction Akane provided by grabbing her foot and boosting it skyward. Ranma stumbled back off balance as the panda kicked out with his clawed foot digging bloody furrows into her leg.  
  
Ranma landed on her back, already drawing back her uninjured leg for a kick while the panda scrambled onto all fours facing away from her. Giving into the momentary impulse from a few seconds before, she channeled the ki into the limb closest to her furry foe and kicked.  
  
The enormous panda went flying forward to impact head first into the side of the house. The only damage to the bear that could be seen was a foot shaped burn mark smoking slightly in the morning air and a rather large knot on its head.  
  
Glancing over at the unconscious panda Ranma could tell he was ok, just knocked out. Slightly disappointed and a little relieved that she hadn't done the old fool any real damage she sat up and examined her leg.  
  
The bloody trenches his claws had dug in her leg had stopped bleeding and were already scabbing over. Concentrating for a moment, Ranma focused her chi on the wound and slowly felt the injury fade. She could feel the tissue slowly knitting back together as she concentrated on the familiar chi patterns Dr. Tofu had shown her. Deciding she had done all she could do for it at the moment, she sighed and stood. Standing and testing it she found it was a bit sore but the muscles seemed ok. Favoring her right leg she walked carefully into the house her body already calling out for calories.  
  
AN: Now is that foreshadowing or what? *snicker* 


	3. A scene in a bar a while back

Disclaimer: Broke, don't sue, yada yada yada . . . . . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The following events take place quite a number of years ago.  
  
A pair of strapping young men sat in a small bar playing Shogi and discussing their plans for the future. OK discuss is a little strong for a long meandering conversation involving alcohol and beer nuts. You know what I mean.  
  
"So Soun, how does a little training trip sound to you?" He removed his glasses and cleaned them with a napkin while he spoke.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea. I could use a little fresh air." Seeing his friend distracted for a moment he flipped a couple of tiles while reaching up to stroke his moustache.  
  
Putting his glasses back on and examining the board he raised an eyebrow. "Soun . . . "  
  
Soun sighed. "I can't help it. The Master", he snorted in derision "taught me how to play a little too well."  
  
Soun was quiet, his eyes downcast waiting for words of admonishment from his friend and fellow master. He truly didn't want to cheat, but the Master had trained him well and he found he didn't have the strength of will Genma exemplified. Genma had always been the stronger of the two and had helped Soun resist the worst of the master teachings, but even he had been unable to escape all of the lessons pounded into them.  
  
Genma for his part sat quietly in a quandary abought what to do. On the one hand Soun's actions weren't honorable, on the other hand it was only a game, and it might help take some of the strain of needing to cheat instilled by Hap. . . the Master, by channeling it into a harmless pastime. If you look at it as just new rules to an old game truly making it Anything Goes..  
  
Genma grinned. "Everyone makes mistakes. We know each other so well that our regular games.." He fell silent looking behind Soun to the door. His eyes slowly widened as his face drained of all color.  
  
Soun turned quickly, drawing Ki from his surroundings, his senses straining to catch a whiff of danger. Seeing nothing he turned back to find his friend smiling with a 'too innocent to be real look' on his face. Glancing down at the board he quickly hid a smile behind his hand as he stroked his moustache. Clearing his throat he waved for another round from the bartender.  
  
"As I was saying a training trip sounds like just the thing. A little fresh air and peace and quiet to clear our minds and perfect our art away from distractions like family and friends."  
  
Genma's smile faded and he sighed at the mention of family.  
  
"Sorry didn't mean to hit a sore point there. So no luck yet?" Soun asked quietly.  
  
Genma just shook his head staring at the board.  
  
Soun sat deep in thought for a moment. "I know of something that could be a big help."  
  
Genma looks up from the board hopefully. "Really?"  
  
Soun smiled "It's worked wonders for the size of my family. All girls so far though."  
  
Genma laughed "Soun old buddy I wouldn't mind having a girl at all. Hell if it's a boy I'll marry him to one of your girls."  
  
Soun laughed along with his friend "I may just hold you to that Genma. Now as I was saying there is this temple . . . "  
  
AN: Yes it does seem wildly OOC for Genma but it's not. Trust me. *grin*  
All shall be revealed in time. 


End file.
